Mi Tortura
by Nayaase' Beleguii
Summary: Romance simple y puro, quienes son los personajes? usen su imaginaciòn y disfruten mi fic debut Sean sinceros U.U


Mi tortura

* * *

Noche de luna llena, simplemente hermosa, tal como tú. Al verla, me pierdo en un mar de pensamientos, donde simple y sencillamente se enfocan todos en… ti.

Como dejo de pensar en ti? Que has hecho para hechizarme? Como has captado justamente tu mi atención? Que he hecho para ser torturado de esta forma por ti?

Se toca la puerta, sacándome así de este trance

-Quién es? – Pregunto volteando hacia la entrada, la cual se abre lentamente, como haciendo una pequeña caravana solo para que entre tu figura, tu hermosa figura.

-No deberías estar aquí – Contesto al tiempo que me dirijo al centro de la habitación, posando mi mirada sobre la tuya. A lo cual tú me respondes.

-Tu rudeza me sorprende sabes? – Dices al tiempo que comienzas a dar vueltas alrededor mío –Que no te alegra verme?

- Siempre, solo que… - Quise dar una excusa, pero solo para ser interrumpido por ti

- Solo que, qué?

- Esto me enloquece, de verdad, no lo aguanto. Por qué? Por qué me torturas de esta forma - Sigo cada parpadeo que das, con tal de encontrar respuestas en esos hermosos ojos tuyos.

- Pues, solo porque era divertido – Me respondes dirigiéndome una mirada burlona hacia mí persona

- Divertido… - Solo repito mientras mi ceño se frunce, la verdad me molesta esa simple respuesta que das, se me hace tan simple y ridícula, que no lo puedo creer.

- Pues sí, lo era… solo al principio –Te paras frente a mi, comienzas a acercarte, tanto que siento como tu cálido aliento pasa por mi rostro –Aunque, ya has sufrido lo suficiente, no crees?-

Tus brazos comienzan a rodearme, no soy capaz siquiera de defenderme de tu aprisionamiento, solo siento como me estrechas a tu cuerpo, al tiempo que su rostro se acerca peligrosamente mientras se ladea. Te detienes a milímetros de mi, cuando nuestros labios se rozan –Después de todo, eres una buena persona –Me susurras, solo para después plantar un beso en mi boca.

Estoy completamente en shock, no se que otras opciones tengo, analizo rápido la situación pero no hay nada que analizar, simplemente cierro mis párpados para comenzar a sentir al completo tal ósculo. Cada sensación llena completamente mis sentidos, cada roce, cada choque que hay entre nuestras lenguas. Inconscientemente, muy al fondo de mi corazón y de mi ser, esta situación la he deseado con fervor, el sabor miel de tus labios, el hecho de juguetear con tu lengua, esta situación, esta fantasía, por fin se cumple.

Te separas para tomar aire, que tanto nos hace falta a los dos, te ríes de forma hasta eso algo tímida, mientras me miras y pasas tu dedos por mis mejillas, dándome a notar así, el calor y el tono carmín que las cubre.

Te vuelves a afianzar hacia mí, a lo cual esta vez te correspondo. Nos volvemos a besar, cada vez de forma más atrevida, siento que la pasión sube poco a poco, hasta llegar a si máximo esplendor. Comienzo a acariciar tu cuello, tus hombros, me espero con mis dedos para abarcar cada centímetro de tu rostro, mientras tú me correspondes de la misma manera.

La ropa se nos hace solo un estorbo, con desesperación y tratando inútilmente de ser gentil te despojo de tus prendas, y por lo visto tú también estas en mi misma situación. Ahora busco tu cuerpo, lo abrazo con necesidad, la tibieza de tu cuerpo, aunque es algo nuevo para mí, se transforma en una droga de la cual necesito cada vez más y no quiero que se termine.

Nos acostamos en la cama que esta afortunadamente cerca de nosotros, mientras las caricias y besos suben cada vez de tono, nunca he sentido algo parecido, acaricio parte de tu espalda, tus brazos, simplemente una piel completamente tersa pasa bajo mis yemas, te separas un poco de mi, el irresistible sonrojo en tu cara hace que me fije más en ti, me miras directamente a los ojos –Quieres hacerlo? –Me preguntas con una sonrisa lo cual solo asiento de una forma torpe.

Pasan los segundos, los minutos, las horas, con la noche encubriéndonos, y con la luna como única (y pervertida) testigo, tu me ayudas a abrir las puertas desconocidas al placer y el erotismo, tanto éxtasis, tanta pasión, tantas emociones y sentimientos nuevos para ambos, en un mar de lujuria y de fogosidad, que siento que en cualquier momento nos ahogaremos en el.

La noche se va, la luna nos dice adiós mientras aun nosotros estamos abrazados, mi mirada se posa en ti, recorriéndote de pies a cabeza, y aunque una expresión de cansancio adornaba tu rostro y el mío, la verdad me siento bien, al entregarme a ti. El cansancio me gana y se apodera de mi, cierro los ojos contra mi voluntad, la verdad quiero verte por siempre, pero no puedo. Un susurro se escapa de mis labios al tiempo que caigo en brazos de Morfeo –Te amo…–

* * *

Mis ojos se abren con pereza, los rayos del astro rey se escabullen por mi ventana, golpeándome la cara, me levanto, te busco por toda la habitación, aunque no te encuentro para nada. Estoy solo yo en la cama, no parece que alguien me haya visitado anoche. Que rayos fue esto? Realidad, o fantasía? No importa como lo hagas, o que es lo que pase, tu siempre encuentras la forma de torturarme, y lo pero es que aun sigo tu juego, esperando la correspondencia mutua.

Volteo hacia la ventana al lado mío, y otra vez me pierdo en las divagaciones de mi mente, tratando de descifrar si lo que sentí fue real o no, pensando en ti, y solo en ti… Esta tortura tendrá final de una vez?

-Te amo…-

FIN


End file.
